


Snape and Moony

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Figging, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentioned Remus/Sirius, Prostitution, Set after book 3, Sex Magic, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Remus comes to Severus for Wolfsbane yet again. He asks for a way to repay Severus, despite the potion master being clear repayment is not necessary, but to lessen Remus's guilt, Severus comes up with a task for him.Or: Remus Lupin essentially whores himself out to Severus Snape, and it's simultaneously much better and much worse than he ever anticipated. Possible dub-con due to coercion/manipulation but not really.





	Snape and Moony

Severus placed down his robe for the evening and picked up the book on his coffee table. The flames in his fireplace bathed the room in a green but warm light and he sat down in his red wingback chair. Finally he was alone.

His thumb brushed over the soft leather cover, originally almost black but now used and worn off to a brownish-yellow in some places, and the book flew open at the spot he had closed it the night before. It was the same spot every night. And he wasn't actually reading the book. He just held it in his lap and remembered what it had felt like to sit outside and study while Lily had been looking at him.

Remus wrung his hands as he stood before the front door of Spinner's End. A year ago he wouldn't have fathomed himself here - no matter how bad it got, he would never find a less sympathetic man than Severus Snape. Tonight, though, with the full moon approaching and something of an alliance having been made between them, if only through the Order of the Phoenix, he had to try his luck. Anything to keep the transformation from destroying him a little bit more this month.

Finally, after too much perseveration, Remus knocked and waited for the call to be answered, head lowered and shoulders slumped in a subconscious show of submission.

Arching an eyebrow in clear displeasure, Severus raised his eyes towards the door. His home was hidden from any Muggle coming even remotely close these days, so his visitor had to be a witch or a wizard. Slowly, he set his book down again, making sure to close it carefully, and got up. With a quick movement of his wand his robes were back on. Finally, he opened the door, face hard and cold as usual.

"Of course." Remus Lupin of all people. "You offer people one finger and they're ready to take your whole arm. Is it already that time of the month again?" His voice was heavy with boredom and disgust. But still, he stepped aside and let the lycan in. "I have everything I need in my study."

He hated that sound in Severus's tone. It made him feel low, made a little piece of him want to give into the wolf and let it destroy him even further, but he choked it down and moved past the potion master, form still submissive, eyes still averting.

"Every twenty-eight days. It comes more often than the turn of the month." Remus tried to smile, tried to sound casual, but he wasn't terribly good at it. "Puts a different meaning on Blue Moon." 

Severus scoffed. "Thank you, Lupin. I'm very aware of how the moon cycle works." The door fell shut behind his visitor and a small chair - more a stool really, _Moony_ didn't exactly deserve much hospitality - moved from a corner in front of Remus. "Sit." Severus used the same intonation as he did with his students and he had no intention of changing that. They weren't friends, comrades or colleagues. Just a low life dog in desperate need of help and a potion master who thought about poisoning him every time he prepared the special medicine.

With gnawing guilt, remus abruptly changed the subject, "I'm sure I could help you out in some way to repay you? I was a good student, a hard worker, and I've done more odd jobs than I can remember."

Severus got to work quickly, starting to gather the ingredients. "A good student and a hard worker. Of course. It's a miracle they didn't sort you into Hufflepuff, really." He snorted, still quite bored and remotely annoyed. "And I wouldn't count the inability to hold a normal, steady job as an achievement."

He sat as he was told, and worried his lower lip as he half-listened. It was times like this that made Fenrir's way of life - embracing the wolf and living with dignity, even if it did make you a monster - quite appealing. A smirk tugged at his lips as Severus mentioned Hufflepuff. He'd abandoned silly things like house pride and rivalry years ago, but that comment begged to be followed.

"Only a Gryffindor could come crawling to a man like you for help after all these years. Anyone else would have broken under the weight of the beast. We both know all about the prejudice, Severus. It's my scarred face that keeps me from holding a job, not my abilities. If you let me work, I can pay off my debts to you. I _want_ to pay off my debts to you."

"A man like me?" He looked up from the little cauldron he had set up on his desk. Severus's black eyes had an almost dangerous shimmer in the light of the fire. "You mean a Slytherin?" Speaking about prejudice, really. "Or are you trying to insult me while I'm preparing the potion you need so badly?"

He picked up some herbs and threw them into the obsidian mortar he had close by, muttering some words that made them fly in spirals. "Maybe you should ask someone else for help then, if you don't like coming to me, Remus. I've heard the Potter boy knows all about using a scarred face to his advantage."

Remus swallowed the insult towards Harry like he swallowed all things that got the wolf too riled up. He chose to focus on something else and let it slide, lest he endanger more than his wolfsbane.

"By _a man like you_ , I mean someone who manages to be virtuous despite himself. You're generous towards me while hating the very space I occupy. You're a better man than you or I or anyone else gives you credit for, and it's rather maddening."

"I don't hate the space you occupy, nor do I hate you," Severus commented absently, busy weighing off some moonstone-dust. Hate would have suggested he cared and he really didn't. Not anymore.

"Which is one of the reasons I won't bother with giving you a chance to relieve your guilt. I have no use for the _’work’_ you could do for me and you're only offering because it would make you feel better." He paused to regulate the heat beneath the cauldron. "There are some mandrake leaves on the shelf behind you. Be a good boy and fetch." Severus didn't even bother to change his tone just because he was obviously mocking Remus.

With a slow exhale, he did as he was told and retrieved the mandrake. The way Severus spoke to him was demeaning, but not something he hadn't heard a hundred times. He got to the periphery of Severus's personal space and set the bottle on the table calmly. "If you're certain, then I won't push it further, but the offer is open."

Severus didn't even bother to roll his eyes to show how uninterested he was. But then suddenly a thought crossed his mind - about how much James Potter had liked Remus, about how he and his dirty friends had risked everything to protect him. And about the fact that Remus hadn't deserved any of that because he hadn't protected Lily. A rare expression crossed Severus's face, a grin. Or rather, a cold smirk.

"Maybe you can do something for me after all, _Moony._ "

Remus was not pleased by this sudden change of demeanor, immensely wary of that _look_. He steeled his nerves, eyes narrowing as he let out a long breath. "Happy to help however I can. What is it that you have in mind?"

"Well, your _medicine_ has to simmer for quite some time and I have absolutely no use for a conversation with you to pass that time. But even a _’man like me’_ has needs." Severus moved his wand and the door to his bedroom opened. "If you're willing to pay me back, undress."

He wished he could pretend this was the first time he'd been mistaken for a whore, but he was an awful liar. He also wished he could pretend he'd always had the decency to say no, but...

"You can't... be serious." Remus watched Severus closely, searching hard for any sign that this was a bluff. Even if he wasn't above it selling his body, surely Snape must be above paying for it?

"As your beloved best friend James used to point out, I'm not a funny man." Severus retorted coldly, even though there was still a hint of sadistic amusement in his dark eyes. "Don't worry, I don't think you're attractive in any way, this will be for my entertainment alone. Now move or get out."

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, how is this happening?_ Remus swallowed hard, but nodded slightly his assent before making his way to the bedroom. He wasn't sure what Severus was going to do with him, and not wanting to be presumptuous, he didn't yet start undressing.

The potion master made sure the wolfsbane would turn out perfectly before he joined Remus in the other room, immediately snarling at him. "What about ' _if you're willing to pay me back, undress_ ' did you not understand?" Of course, he himself had no intention of doing the same thing. This was about humiliating the wolf boy. Punishment and payback.

He had really hoped undressing had only been a sentiment used to communicate what Severus was getting at. He had hoped a few minutes under his skilled tongue and Severus would be satisfied. Clearly that was not going to be the case.

With unsteady hands, Remus began to open his shirt, taking it slow to give himself a moment to go somewhere else, shut down the parts of him that still couldn't stomach it. Once the switch had been flipped, the rest of his clothes came off easily, and knowing better than to test Severus's patience yet again, he got completely naked.

Severus lit a few candles and then locked the door, giving Remus time to follow his order. Some clear, unscented, self-made lube appeared on the nightstand, next to an old looking Polaroid camera. Finally, he turned back to his new... pet.

His body was littered with scars, most of which were self-inflicted by his claws during times he'd been left without wolfsbane and locked up with only himself to take his instincts out on.

"Yeah, definitely not what I'd call attractive. But I'm sure there are some dog-lovers out there." Severus stated dryly, barely looking at Remus. "Get onto the bed, on all fours _like a good boy._ " He wasn't bothered by the fact that Lupin must have heard those puns and insults a thousand times before, he wasn't trying to be unique. Of course he noticed that his willing victim had calmed down and he didn't like it very much, but they had time to change that. "Take the lubricant and prepare yourself. I assume you know how that works."

Remus did as he was told, the words rolling right off his back, all until that very last statement. That got a reaction, his skin prickling with discomfort as Severus assumed - rightly so - that he knew his way around getting fucked. He had to close his eyes and focus on relaxing, making his body submit to his fingers, while his psyche struggled to rebel. Severus didn't take a risk, he knew full well that he was used to whoring himself out, and the thought made him feel sick.

Severus felt a deep satisfaction as Remus did as he was told. Remus Lupin, who had always been the voice of reason and at the same time, the biggest coward of them all.

With a very loud clicking sound, Severus took a picture of the other man fingering himself open. The magic inside the camera would do the rest. "I intend to take a few of those. Maybe you can add them to your personal portfolio later."

His brow furrowed and his teeth dug into his lower lip hard. Consciously he knew he didn't have a reputation to be ruined by these photos, but fear still crept through him as he wondered whose hands they would end up in. And _why_? The humiliation at the insinuation he made a deliberate habit of selling himself was apparent on his face, but he didn't dare object or even make a noise, just kept prying himself open.

He didn't need Remus to say anything to know that he was suffering, but it would be more _fun_ if he did. "It's not like I judge you for it," Severus continued. "I'm only judging your clients." Another clicking sound, another picture. "But then again, I guess I'm one of them too, now. It's an interesting concept, I've never dealt with a whore before. Now move your hands away and let me see." 

Severus was good, he had to admit that. He'd had plenty of people degrade him, but the passive-aggressive balance in Sev's insults were quite expert. Remus pulled his hand away from himself, grateful to have the extra limb to hold himself up on. 

He was still fully clothed and didn't touch Remus, not yet. Instead, he walked over to one of his many drawers and shelves. Even here, in his bedroom, he stored ingredients for his potions and he intended to use some. "Tell me, _Moony_ , have you ever gotten fucked by an object before? Or another dog, maybe?"

It was a trick question and Remus knew it, but he couldn't help but answer anyway, sass tucked into his tone. "Of course I have. You think the sick fucks who want to buy the body of a werewolf don't resort to that? But no, never a dog." A pause, a reconsideration, a response laden with pain and hesitation. "...Not unless you count Sirius."

"Sirius?" Severus snarled, eyes darkening even further. Just because he knew that the bastard hadn't been the one responsible for Lily's death after all didn't change how much he hated James's best friend. "Oh, he definitely counts as a dog." The potion master grabbed some ginger, peeling and shaping it with a few movements of his wand. His voice softened and sounded almost sweet as he whispered "Turned or not." into Remus ear.

_None of your fucking business_ , his mind was urging, pushing him so hard to say it very nearly came out of his mouth. But rationality and an understanding of his situation prevailed, made easier by the change in Severus's tone. In a voice as quiet as Severus's, he answered. "... Both, okay? Love makes you do things you otherwise would never, as I'm sure you're aware."

"It doesn't surprise me that he made you his bitch. Is that what made it so easy to whore yourself out? Knowing your body is worthless because your mutt will never fuck you again anyway?"

The root was long and had quite the comfortable size, so Severus could push it in without any hassle, his fingers barely touching Remus. 

Remus hissed, brow knitting deeply as the burn began to sink in. It weakened his resolve, and finally he whimpered, tears gathering under Severus's newest verbal assault. The hurt made him want to strike back, ask if a similar loss was what made him resort to afflicted whores. For now, thankfully, he held it back and kept the pain inward.

"Oh I am very aware of what love can do," Severus hummed and, for the first time, he gently ran his fingertips over Remus's back. It was a truly condescending gesture, no matter how nice it felt. He only did it to contrast the pain of the figging.

But then he took the ginger and started to move it, fucking the lycan with it. "But don't you dare compare my loss to yours, bitch. Don't even think about it." No one knew what he had gone through, what he was still going through. "You don't know a thing about me, Lupin, and that's why you're here, kneeling on _my_ bed, offering your dirty, loose hole to _me_ and that's why you will beg me to fuck you."

He shuddered under the touch, grinding his teeth and toes curling when the ginger started to move. Whimpers fell from him easily now, and he didn't dare respond, he just tried desperately to hold it together, to endure what he was being given. If this is what happened when Severus was unprovoked, Remus could only imagine how much worse it could get.

And he was right, Severus was only getting started. Twisting and turning, he angled the ginger until it was brushing over Remus prostate. That would be his ultimate goal in the end, making the whore come.

"Next time I have to get something bigger, this thing is almost slipping inside you completely and you barely prepared yourself. I wonder if Sirius would even take you these days if he could. He sure as hell wouldn't feel much apart from the ghost of all the people before him." Severus chuckled without smiling. It was a truly unnerving sound. "So let add me to that list, I'm sure he'd love that. Start begging, _Moony_."

_Next time?_ He gave a half-sob at the thought, that from now on this is what it would cost to keep the beast at bay. Remus hardly had to push himself to beg. Being fucked sounded worlds better than the awful effect the ginger was having. With a whine and heaving breaths he pleaded, "Severus, please, I- I can't take it. It's too much, please just fuck me. Use me up. Let me earn my potion."

"Earn your potion?" Again, Severus voice got sickly sweet. "Oh no, that's not what this is, Remus. And you know that. I already agreed to help you out, to make your miserable life a little less miserable. You're here because you wanted to feel better, you chose to be my bitch for tonight to relieve your guilt. I'm sorry, is it not working out?" Of course he didn't remove the ginger, he just kept using it to trigger Remus's sweet spot again and again. "Try again."

Remus really sobbed this time, despite how much he tried to bite it back. The pain was becoming all-consuming His cock twitched, slowly growing with every prod to his prostate, but the burn vastly overwhelmed everything else. "Severus, please. Please stop, it's too much, I can't. I can't. Please, Severus, fuck me. Let me make you feel good. I need you to make you feel good." And he was so, so fucking desperate for it to be over, more just flooded out of him. "Please, Severus, I _want_ you. Been thinking about it since fifth year. I wanna know what it's like, being taken apart on the prick of a wizard of your caliber. Please, Sev, please take pity on me, make my fantasy come true."

Severus froze at those words, disgust spreading over his hard features. "I don't know what would be worse, if you were lying or if you were telling the truth." He shoved the root in as far as it would go and then made it grow in size so it would push against Remus's inner walls on his own, stuffing him nicely.

"If you're speaking the truth, it makes you a disgusting coward because the only person who actually ever stood up for me was her. You wanted me but didn't have the guts to even defend me?" Severus pushed gently against the tender spot behind Remus's balls, teasing his sweet spot from the outside. "And if you're a liar, you're even more pathetic than I thought. All you have to do is say you don't want to go through with this and you can go. But a part of you seems to like this. So what is it?"

He cried out, head dropping and fists clenching as the root expanded to fill him more. He let out several long, trembling breaths before he found the strength to speak again. Remus could hardly even think about how his words would be taken, he just had to tell the truth. He didn't have the mental capacity at this point to lie.

He paused several times as he spoke, regaining his bearings and pushing back the evil burn often. "I- I said I wanted you and that you're extraordinarily talented. What part of that implies I would have gone against my only friends for your sake? I wanted Lils too, desperately, but even my fantasy life with her wouldn't have been worth losing James over. But now they're gone," his voice choked and cracked. "Every single one of them is gone and they're never coming back and I just _need_ something, Severus, I need _you_. You see what I've become without them. You're the only piece I have left, Sev, please."

"Quite impressive what a little bit of pain can do in regards of the truth, isn't it?" The ginger shrunk back down and Severus pulled it out carefully, making sure he wouldn't hurt Remus further. "Accio Dreyfuß ointment." The next thing the werewolf felt was a cooling gel that got rubbed onto and into his sore hole, making the pain vanish almost completely.

In all honesty, Severus didn't quite know what to think. He definitely knew what to say, cold and hard as usual. "It's quite amusing to hear you cling to the past like that. The old glory days, weren't they. At least for you?" Skilled fingers rubbed over Remus's prostate. Now that he had gotten pain and humiliation out of him, Severus wanted to take him apart completely.

Remus moaned with relief just from the absence of the ginger, and nearly melted as the pain fell away from his body. "Thank you, thank you," he murmured as Severus soothed the burn. He gave in easily to the pleasure, hard, his body wanting, and some switch, some floodgate of long-buried feelings having been opened and making him needy.

"And you were the one to mock me about my house-clichées." He ran his free hand through Remus's hair, petting him like a dog. "Tell me more about your fantasy. About how you thought I'd take you before you became the pathetic whore you are now."

He shook his head, not sure what to say but he started speaking anyway. "I... honestly, I just wanted... the attention. A wizard as great as you giving the time of day to... someone like me." His teeth ran sharply over his lip. "When it was clear what direction you were going in... joining the wrong side of the war I..." Remus swallowed, embarrassed to admit this but pushing forward anyway, because what did he have to lose? "I thought about being what made you change your mind. A lot. If you could want a werewolf, if you could see I was worth being loved, you'd abandon the cause that wanted me culled."

"Well, you're not worth it." Severus stated calmly, not even mocking anymore, just stating facts it seemed. "Even if you weren't a werewolf you wouldn't deserve love. Not even from me." _And definitely not from her._ He watched Remus's cock hang hard and proud between his legs and pushed another finger inside him. "You're a coward. A tag-along. A burden. I might be broken too, Lupin, but you're the one who belongs out with the trash like an object." Severus's words stood in harsh contrast to his gentle, arousing touches. He was teasing and caressing the scars on Remus's skin now, carefully looking for hot spots that would drive the lycan crazy with lust.

Years ago he may have tried to argue or fight the sentiment, but he couldn't anymore. Not being worthy of love was something he had accepted long ago. Everything he heard from Severus's lips he had been telling himself since childhood, and without Sirius and Lily to drown out that voice, he had succumbed to it. The self-loathing monster inside of him took satisfaction from the way Severus pointed it all out so plainly.

"Yes," he whimpered and pushed back into the touches, body seeking more. "Not worth it, broken, A burden, always. Thank you."

Severus huffed, Remus's pathetic display disgusted him but in a way it helped him deal with his own loss and grief. Being better than others and his ambition had always been his true motivators and were the only ones that kept him going now. He would beat the dark lord and avenge Lily, even if- no, _hopefully_ it would cost him his life.

"That's a good boy. You know your place, don't you?" He had four fingers inside the lycan now and the lube and the ointment made Remus deliciously slick. "Maybe you deserve getting fucked after all, so I'll offer you a deal." Slowly, Severus pushed his robes aside and pulled out his own cock, half hard and quite long. "I want you to insult Potter. You knew him well enough to make it cruel. Do that and I'll give you everything you need."

Remus rocked on the other man's fingers, seeking to slowly and gently fuck himself on them. He was getting noisy now, but all of that stilled completely when Severus gave him his last command, and his body tensed. "Sev... I-... I can't, please don't make me."

Immediately, Severus pulled back his fingers, leaving Remus leaking, gaping and empty. "So you want the ginger again? That can be arranged of course. _Accio._ " He pointed at the root with his wand.

"No! No, please!" His hips tucked downward, body recoiling. "I... I..." Non-compliance meant pain and violation, and compliance meant not only freedom from that, but some level of fulfillment. His loyalty made it a difficult choice, despite the obvious risk/reward balance. With a slow exhale and quivering lip, he gave in, and he chose something he decided was guaranteed to satisfy Severus.. "He... he never deserved her. She couldn't see it because she was always so fixated on the good in people, but he never did a single thing to earn or deserve her affection. James was a spoiled, reckless bully, even worse than Sirius because James didn't even have a corrupt family to turn him cruel. When..." his voice cracked as he made himself continue. "When I heard they were expecting a child, all I could think about were the ways he would ruin him, either through neglect for his own selfish, childish antics, or through raising him as morally devoid as he was."

"Yes, just like that. He didn't deserve to breathe the same air as her." Severus’s gaze suddenly gathered heat and he positioned himself behind Remus, lining up his cock. Thanks to the ointment he wouldn't suffer from the burn of the ginger. "Potter was a pig. A stupid, disgraceful animal." Remus had mentioned that he liked how powerful the potion master was, so Severus moved his wand and murmured a few words, creating dark hands formed from shadows that started caressing Remus's body. He had created the spell to make it easier to pretend Lily was with him, but the wolf didn't need to know that. Not while one hand was gently choking him, another stroking his cock, two more teasing his nipples and a last one scratching over his back.

"Say he got what he deserved."

Despite the way Severus's mind games were tearing him up, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good. Maybe never? He groaned, loud and desperate as the nigh-incorporeal hands worked his body, teased all of his favorite spots. But as good as it felt, it made the lack of something filling him all the more unbearably apparent. Remus fell apart, too close to bliss to give up working for it now. "He got what he deserved. Betrayal and death. Harry is better off an orphan than having James as a father. He ruined everything he touched. I'm grateful he's dead. My only regret is that he went first. He should have had to live the pain of losing Lily just like the rest of us."

Severus moaned softly and finally pushed inside, his long cock brushing over Remus prostate and reaching a pleasure spot deep inside of him, even with as loose as he was. Making one of his best friends insult Potter was an incredible rush of power and had allowed him to get hard completely.

"Yes!" It was a pitiful moan, and his body shuddered under the intrusion. His eyes shut tightly and he focused on the sensation, on the way his body was finally providing him with pleasure and bliss and purpose. Panting, groaning and whining wantonly, he rocked his whole body, driving against the hands and Severus's perfect-fit cock. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he muttered as he took in the other man's full length.

"Don't think I'm done with you, dog." One of the hands tightened hard around Remus's cock and balls, cutting off any possible early orgasm. "Now that you made it clear that you're only loyal as long as you don't get offered cock, it's your turn." He pushed as deep as he could go and leaned down, the shadow hands now choking Remus harder and twisting his nipples. "You didn't deserve her either," Severus stated coldly. "Not her friendship, nor her love and affection. You got what you deserve as well, Lupin, say it."

"No, no no no," he whined in defeat as the hands turned cruel. How could the good be over already? He was so broken, so easily manipulated into hating himself, but far from numb to it. His voice strained, fighting through a throat that was on the verge of sobbing. "I didn't deserve her. I'm a monster, I never deserved her." But despite it all, he still rocked on Severus's cock as best he could.

Immediately, the magic hands went back to giving him pleasure, now that he had done everything Severus had asked for. The potion master wasn't exactly sure if he'd be able to come himself, but he decided to let Remus reach his climax anyway. He wouldn't have openly admitted it, but he wanted the werewolf to come back to him. Just once in a while, to see that he was still better, stronger, and less broken. He would not lose to _Moony_.

"Do it, whore. I know you want to. Come."

_Fuck_ , that man was his condemner as well as his savior, and the way he was bouncing back and forth between the roles was exquisite. Remus rolled his hips from side to side as he fucked himself long shaft, force steadily increasing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sev! Sev, God! Yes, God, God, God!" His intonation changed on that word, not just a mindless exclamation but an address directed at Severus. He was crying out for him, for Severus, the man who was, in this moment, his God. "Yes, God, fuck me! Fuck your whore!"

Severus honestly hadn't expected to be able to play Remus that easily, nor had he expected to be this successful. The title made him smirk, even though he didn't believe the lycan meant what he was saying. Well, he meant it now, but later he would be ashamed and it would be even more fun to use it against him.

His body tightened and tensed the closer he got as Remus tried to make himself last. He wanted to feel this good forever. But as he couldn't actually remember the last time he'd come from anything other than his own hand, it was a losing battle.

Remus _screamed_ when he came, vision going completely white as his whole body trembled. He came so hard into the sheets he almost hit his own, bowed face. His hole fluttered as he was reduced to writhing mess, sobs of pleasure and hurt erupting with each pulse from his cock and ebbing away the same as his orgasm. He'd had no idea how badly he had needed release, had needed to feel _good_ for once, and it left him so overwhelmed and brainless he barely processed Severus's next words.

Remus's tight body was exquisite, it really was, but not quite enough to take Severus over with him. Still, it was the most satisfying sex the potion master had had in a long time. He fucked Remus through his aftershocks and then pulled out as he made the shadows disappear as well. The wolf would need some time to recover and the wolfsbane needed attention.

"The bathroom is to the right. Make sure you clean the sheets once you remember the spell for it." Seconds later, he was back to his old self, leaving the room with flying robes.

He whimpered helplessly at the loss and curled up into himself as the other man retreated. His come smeared on his chest but he couldn't possibly care. Remus stayed like that for several minutes, trying to process everything that had just happened without actually thinking. Eventually, he pried himself up, meekly collected his clothing, and locked himself away in the bathroom to recover.

Severus didn't care in what state Remus would be, he was pretty sure he would live. Any emotional damage, well, he deserved it, didn't he? And judging from the way he had screamed, Moony would come back. Not just for the potion but also for the pleasure. Or for the degradation and pain? Another thing Severus couldn't get himself to care about.

He finished brewing the wolfsbane and carefully filled it into a small obsidian mug. Then he started cleaning his utensils and the cauldron, something he still did by hand, even to this day. There was a reason he was the best of the best.

When Remus emerged, he had convinced himself to be a new man. Yes, what he had done was shameful, but he didn't need to let shame consume him. His body was relaxed, his brain still coming down from fantastic chemicals. He felt good and he decided to let himself feel it. A simple 'scourgify' with a wave of his wand and he rejoined Severus, fully dressed. He felt awkward, that much was clear, but he managed to be less burdened than he was when he had shown up this evening.

Without a word, Severus pointed at the mug and then focused back on his work, not even looking at Remus again before he was finished. Only when everything was back in order he looked over at the wolf, the same cold, bored expression as usual on his face.

"I have enough ingredients to brew the potion another three times. Then you will have to bring me something that's actually worth something, not just your body. I'd suggest you talk to Albus, but he's far too busy to take care of a low life creature like you. Alternatively, you could start earning some money if you're willing to whore yourself out some more. I do have quite a few former death eater friends who would be delighted to make you scream on their cocks and fists."


End file.
